The Past and Future
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: This is a fic about a unstable Danielle looking to find her mum but she has no idea where.The adoption agency lost her address will Danielle find her mum ? read more to find out xx !
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

There she sat in a empty room full of emptiness . There was no sign that any one had ever existed in here there was nothing except a scared little girl curled up against the wall with an empty vodka bottle laying next to her. She was all alone and scared just that little girl she used to be when she was 5 scared and lonely with no place to go. She had nothing except a locket around her neck which contained a photo of the most precious thing to her in the world that she hadn't even met at all. Well maybe once but she couldn't remember after all she wasn't even a day old all she knew that she needed to find this person but she couldn't she was to scared after all anyone she had every met was so fierce towards her for no reason she didn't know why but for some reason she knew she was different from everybody else not in a good way. She remembered when she was 12 years old and just started secondry school she got bullied by this popular girl who stole all her lunch money and broke her locket she cried for weeks she managed to fix it in the end though and that time it was her birthday and they took her new phone and broke it and said that she had dropped by mistake and all her friends stuck up for her. But she had no one no one at all no friends no proper family only a picture of her real mum she dreamed about her all the time she was her best friend she used to call her the mummy in my locket when she was little. She sat in her little room crying at the past how she wanted everything to be different she wanted her mum so badly that she would do anything to see her. Sometimes she just felt like killing herself she had been to the adoption agency millions of times demanding her address but they said that she had given them it but they lost it she cried the whole of that night. She wanted to find her mum and she would no matter what...................


	2. Chapter 2

She got of the cold floor and pushed her hair back and made her way down the spiral staircase which lead to the main street. She looked a state. She had circles round her eyes with lack of sleep her hair was a mess and her clothes well lets just say they weren't the most fashionable. The street was very busy with loads of passers by budging through she kept getting budged she just felt like any one that came in her way she would just push but she couldn't be bothered fighting today she had enough on her plate and she needed to find her mum she was going to the adoption agency again to see if they remembered anything anything at all she didn't matter what it was as long as they had something she was also hiding a dark secret not only about who her mum was but something else that she needed to run a way from she couldn't help feel that she was being watched it sent a shiver down her back she felt nervous but she knew she was being stupid but she couldn't help feel it she decided she wasn't going to go down the alley way even know it was a quicker way she didn't want to just incase she was being followed. She made her way across the road and into a tall building into the lobby there she saw quite a few little children and saw a girl about 13 being reunited with her mum. She couldn't help feel envois she didn't mean to it was just she would love to be reunited with her mum. She made her way over to the desk where she was greeted by a lady.

Lady: How can i help you young lady?

Amy : Emm.. .. i am looking for the person who keeps all the addresses and stuff

Lady: I'll just go get her for you

The woman got out her Walkie Talkie and spoke into it

Lady: Emily can you get down here theres a young girl here wanting to talk to you

Emily: Ok?

Emily made her way down the elevator

Emily: How can i help you?

Amy was a bit surprised because the girl didn't look a day older than her

Amy: Well you see when i was a baby i got put up for adoption and well i was told my mum left her address for me and i want to find her but then i was told that the address was lost but then i went to the library and done some research and it said that you have 2 copies of the addresses incase 1 goes missing or gets misplaced?

Emily was surprised how much this girl knew about it

Emily: Thats true hmm.... i wonder follow me

Amy: Ok?

Amy followed Emily up the stairs into this huge rooms with loads of filing cabinets and files

Emily: Now lets see?.... Whats you name?

Amy: Amy...... Amy Mitchell

Emily: Hmm... Mitchell

She scanned her finger down the cabinets till she found M and opened the draw

Emily: Mainer.....Mathews.... Mc Cormack...... aha Mitchell lets see

Amy: Is it there?

Emily: Yes it is look here, Theres your birth certificate and the address of Veronica Mitchell A.K.A your mum

Amy: Oh my god thank you so much

Emily: Happy to help you

Amy: Bye

Amy grabbed the piece of paper and ran out the building

Amy: Yes!!!! Mum here i am coming

She smiled and headed for the tube station...................................


	3. Chapter 3

When she got to the tube station she bought her ticket and went to the platform to wait on the train as she was doing so a little girl about 7 kept staring at her and smiling Amy smiled back she thought she reconisged her from somewhere. Just then her mum came and took her onto the train that had just pulled up

Roxy: Come on Lauren Aunty Roxy wants to get home so we can go see your mummy Ronnie she'll be going barmy if i don't get you home you know what she's like

Lauren: But its my birthday

Roxy: Birthday or no birthday mummy wants you home you still want to go see your little baby cousin Sarah don't you?

Amy: Shes your little baby you will let me see her wont you?

Roxy: Only if we go home now young lady

Amy: Oh fine

Amy was surprised that the girl she thought she reconisged that girl she looked a bit like her and she had heard the name Ronnie before

Train guy: All aboard!

Amy snapped back into reality and aboarded the train most of the seats where taken so she decided she'd just stand but then a voice came from futher down the carridge

Lauren : You can sit here theres a spare seat

Amy made her way down the isle to wear she saw that little girl and her aunty

Amy: Thanks

Roxy No problem hey do i know you from somewhere?

Amy: I don't think so

Lauren: Hiya my names Lauren and i am 7 today

Amy: Happy birthday

Lauren: Thank you

Amy: Heres a pound since its your birthday

Lauren: Thanks

Amy: No problem

Roxy: It was really nice of you

Amy: Dont mention it

Roxy: So where are you going to

Amy: Walford

Lauren: Where going there 2

Amy: Oh cool

Lauren: Please can i see Sarah since i came on the train Aunty Roxy

Roxy: Ok but we will have to see mother dear Veronica 1st

Lauren laughed: No wonder everyone calls her Ronnie who would want a name like that

Roxy: Dont let your mother hear you say that or she'd give you a right wollop

Amy was now beginging to understand who these people were and confused in a way she felt like her mum didn't want her

Train guy on microphone: We are approaching Walford please be ready for the stop thankyou

The train pulled up out Walford east station

All the passengers got off

Roxy: Will nice meeting you probally see you around?

Amy: Probally

Lauren: Goody cause i really like you

Amy smiled: And i really like you 2 have fun

Lauren: I will

Roxy and Lauren walked off and Amy needed to find some place to stay......................................


End file.
